


Team Free Weed

by poD7et



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen, Marijuana, Team Free Will, profound bong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poD7et/pseuds/poD7et
Summary: Cas had just come to the curious sort of epiphany that only graced those who were stoned out of their fucking minds. But despite the urge to just lie down and melt into the floor, Cas resolved to enlighten his friends.





	Team Free Weed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and deleted it, and well . . . it's 4/20 and I couldn't resist . . .

The gang was sprawled across the living room. Everyone was just chilling and listening to some mellow music . . . everyone but Cas. Cas had just come to the curious sort of epiphany that only graced those who were stoned out of their fucking minds. But despite the urge to just lie down and melt into the floor, Cas resolved to enlighten his friends.

“Love,” he started, but was mostly ignored. Cas cleared his throat, just as Kevin Tran started choking on the hit he took. Cas was pretty sure the guy had never smoked anything in his life. But there was his brother, Gabe, lighting the thing for him. The poor guy’s coughing drowned out every attempt Cas made to garner attention.

Cas waited (rather impatiently) for his friend to stop dying. Crowley attempted to help by giving the poor sod a few solid _thunks_ on the back while doing his best not to laugh at him. 

Meanwhile, Balthazar took advantage of the situation to steal another hit out of turn.

“A-HEM!” Cas tried again. It seemed between his first attempt and now, his throat clearing skills had become powerful enough to silence even the choking Kevin. All eyes and ears were on Cas. He balked at the sudden attention for just a moment . “So, uh, like, ya know . . . as I was saying--”

“Get on with it, Proust!” Gabe heckled.

Cas cleared his throat once more for good measure. “As I was saying,” he repeated, still feeling the weight of all eyes on him, “ _love_ \--”

“Oh Cassie,” Balthazar interrupted, “always going on about love and romance . . . but did you ever stop and think that maybe some of us just want to get laid?”

Dean and Charlie shared a knowing look. The kind of look that two friends share when they are thinking about that crazy orgy they swore to never speak of again, but you know you’re thinking about it and that your friend is thinking about it too. Charlie grinned at Dean and mouthed ‘I love you.’ Dean winked and mouthed back ‘I know.’ 

“As I was saying,” Cas said, motioning for the bong. Dean passed it to his friend, but froze just before he completed the hand off. Sam rolled his eyes. 

Cas groaned and reached for the piece, but in doing so, his hand brushed Dean’s. Cas had half a mind to hold that hand. But instead he decided what he really needed was another hit before continuing his oration. He pulled on the bong, but it didn’t budge. Dean had a death grip on the thing.

“Gimme the bong,” Cas whined, but Dean had a firm hold on the thing. 

“Dean,” Cas appealed, “let go please.” But Dean didn’t answer. In fact, Dean didn’t even seem to register the question. He was frozen in place. 

Cas sighed audibly.

“Carbonite.” Charlie giggled. “Only the heat of true lust can save him now!”

Cas grumbled his frustration. “As I was saying. This bong,” Cas said, pulling on the piece again, but Dean had a surprisingly tight grip on it. 

“Dean,” Cas growled. 

Then with one hand over Dean’s and other on his shoulder, in a surprising display of strength, Cas pulled him neatly onto his lap. Dean was stiff in his lap and wasn’t ready to give up on the carbonite charade yet.

“As I was saying,” Cas continued, “This bong, it symbolizes love. And sometimes we don’t want to share that love. We may be scared to _let it go_.” he said pointedly. “Or maybe we want to keep it all to ourselves. But just think how upset you would be when, for example, your friend is preventing you from taking a hit, and you feel the urge rising to hit _something_ , anything really, and that something just might be a certain Dean Winchester’s beautiful face.” 

Dean quickly righted himself and dropped the frozen-in-carbonite act allowing Cas to finally grab the bong and take the much needed hit. He held it in and then breathed out slowly. 

“We all just need to share the love,” Cas proliferated, “I mean, imagine how great the world would be if everyone could just learn to love and be loved. And while I could demand that Dean show me a some respect, I also know the problem is that he has no faith. He hasn’t been shown what love can do. But I can help him with that. I shall turn the other cheek. Even though he wronged me, I shall share this bong with him.”

Cas passed the bong back to Dean and lit it for him. Dean took the hit, but his eyes never left Cas’s. Dean’s lips suddenly felt quite dry. His tongue darted out to wet them. Cas only broke eye contact to stare at Dean’s tongue. 

And everyone stopped to stare at Cas and Dean staring at each other. 

Except for his brother, Sam. If he could roll his eyes any more dramatically they’d be in orbit around Jupiter by now. 

Meanwhile, Charlie squealed, clapped both hands over her mouth, and generally looked like she was about to explode. 

Crowley feigned indifference so well he almost believed it himself. 

Gabe kept stealing glances at Sam and looked pretty smug about something. 

Balthazar’s eyes kept darting between Dean and Cas and then Gabriel. 

And Gabe was smirking so hard you can almost hear it.

Finally, Dean broke the silence. “Dude, like, that was really . . . uh . . . really deep. Very … erm . . . _profound_.”

Cas narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. His lips were slightly parted, like he was trying to remember how to speak.

The music ended and eons passed in complete silence.

“Well, I’m glad the two of you were able to enjoy this apparently very _profound_ bong, but some of us would also like to hit that.” Gabe said with a smirk.

Cas and Dean both tried to hand him the bong, but somehow dropped it in the process. Dirty bong water slowly seeped into the carpet. Kevin who has been silently enjoying himself until just now jumped up and ran off in search for some paper towel.

Dean scooted a little closer to Cas while Sam bitchfaced at Gabe . . . because somehow this was all his fault.

Gabe just smiled and winked.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Sorry . . . I'm not a smoker. I just know a few. :D


End file.
